Breaking the Distance
by Dv4021
Summary: Anya has been posted in Pelruan for a while, what happens when she returns to Vectes Navel Base? Marcus x Anya erotica. Short one-shot / contains some spoilers


A/N - Ok this story is rated M for a reason _ADULT SITUATIONS swearing and sexual content._ This is my second ever erotica piece, and yeah I'm afraid it's another Marcus x Anya, I will do my best to expand my character base in future. This is based around content from the book Jacinto's Remnant and contains spoilers. I started this at my desk on a bored day at work - trying to hide this from my boss was, erm, interesting XD

Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ...

Anya waited for Hoffman to arrive at his office door to debrief him on the events at Pelruan. She had been posted at the new barracks for over two months, yet somehow VNB still felt more like home. Standing by the window her green eyes scanned over the damage to the base which was left in the wake of a giant Lambert Leviathan Delta had destroyed days earlier. The Leviathan that had appeared at Pelruan had been half the size and dangerous enough, she was surprised there weren't more injuries.

"Lieutenant, nice to have you back." Hoffman greeted her at his door, looking somewhat older than she remembered "I gather you have seen the destruction that bastard Leviathan left? Another attack by one of those and I don't think we'll have much of a base left."

Anya nodded and peered through the window again "Yes Colonel, I did notice. Delta used the hammer on it, yes? Must have been quite a blast, honestly I'm surprised we have a base left at all."

"They had to get pretty damn close to the thing to get a good enough target, well Fenix and Santiago…" Hoffman paused; he must have noticed the change of expression on Anya's face as she swallowed hard. "He's ok Anya. Hell Baird took more of a battering than they did and he was indoors! You can go check on him later. first fill me in on everything from Pelruan."

... ... ... ... ...

The debriefing was long, it was dusk when Anya finally left CIC and made her way back to her quarters. The large courtyards to VNB that would once have been filled with parades and squad exercises were now filled with tents and makeshift accommodation. Her route back to her room was a winding maze of narrow market-like alleys, filled with the smells and sounds of cooked food and families settling in for the night. She was glad she'd decided to change out of her amour and into CIC attire before meeting with Hoffman; she felt heavy enough without an extra 30lbs of metal attached to her body. It was a mild evening and the cool sea breeze felt great against her legs in the uniform dress she hadn't needed to wear in months, she realised how much she missed being feminine from time to time. With her mind set on having a shower and some much needed sleep, she decided to catch up with Marcus tomorrow.

Narrowly avoiding a stampede of running children she turned left into a stone barrel vault connecting the courtyard to the Gears residence. The vault was fairly long, dark and slightly damp from the days earlier rain. As a strong hand grabbed her shoulder, pure frontline instinct kicked in and she reached for the pistol in her holster, her draw as quick as lightning - cocking the barrel in the face of her attacker she stopped her trigger finger dead.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Marcus growled lowering her sidearm for her.

"Some warning would have been nice" Anya replied flustered.

Marcus gave her a heavy lingering stare "You made it back then?" his ice blue eyes traced her bare arms, pausing at the bruises she'd acquired from the Levithan / Polyp attack 3 days earlier.

"It could have been worse…" she noted, looking down at the dark discolouration on her skin. "…everyone in Pelruan got off lightly"

"...You don't say"

Anya took a deep breath, she knew where this was going. "Look, Marcus, I know how you feel about me being on the front line; but you not being able to trust me doesn't help the situation. We've discussed this before." Marcus' eyes narrowed and he started to speak before Anya cut him off again, frustrated but not angry. "No I don't want to hear it. Whatever it is you're about to say, save it. I'm damn good at my job, and yes people do die out on the field, that's why I'm out there, not watching it on a monitor in control!"

Marcus blinked a few times, he didn't say a word. He had his full armour on but his biceps were on view, Anya felt a little intimidated by him towering over her, a mass of metal and man. She let out a mildly amused huff. "Funny really, I don't see you for 2 months and I nearly shoot you in the face _and_ have an argument all in the space on 2 minutes."

Marcus was amused, but he rarely smiled, instead his face and body relaxed slightly at her comment. "You heading back to your quarters?" he asked at length. He used that tone of voice he spoke just with her, the one she'd never heard him use to anyone else, ever. It made her feel warm, comforted even. "I'll walk with you"

"Aren't you on duty?" Anya asked, pointing at the comms piece in his ear.

Marcus simply shook his head "I like to keep it in, just in case."

The pair walked to her quarters in silence, Anya had given up trying to think of something to say to him in moments like these years ago. As they approached her building she reminded herself that in two night's time she'd be back at Peluran, sleeping in her less than cozy cot fantasying about the man walking next to her. She wondered right then if he felt the same way; she knew there was a massive physical attraction between them both. Most of the time neither of them did anything about it; until it became too much for one of them to bare, like a skillet bubbling until it filters up, and they gave in to their lust together. She had been feeling that bubbling since he crept up on her in the vaults, a jittery sensation that stemmed from her stomach and echoed in her core. She glanced at him sidelong as he removed his earpiece and gloves, what she wouldn't give to feel those hands on her skin in that moment. Anya's mind began to spin_ Wait, why is he removing his gloves? Is he coming in with me? He knows I go back in a couple of days, this distance is driving me insane._ She watched as he tucked his gloves into his belt, she caught his eye unintentionally, noticing a definite predatory lust in his pale blue eyes.

"This is me" Anya pulled out her key and indicated at the door they were approaching along the hallway. As she turned the key in the lock she felt Marcus right behind her, so close she could hear his breathing, it felt like he was hovering over her somehow, he seldom stood this close to her _yeah he knows where this is heading too…_ that once 'jittery' sensation was now a thoroughly thudding storm in her pelvis. She had to get him into her room quickly or else she'd end up fucking him in the hallway. As soon as the door swung open he was on her, kissing her deeply, his hands gripping on her waist as he steered her against the wall kicking the door closed behind him. They were desperate for each other, their notions lascivious as their kisses became more and more passionate. Anya let out an uncomfortable 'umph' as Marcus pressed his body against hers, crushing her body between his solid amour and the wall.

"_Argh_ fuckin' chest plates" Marcus said irritated whilst reaching down to help Anya's busy hands unclasp at the cool metal grips that held his amour in place. He was regretting not changing into civi clothing now, desperate to feel himself against her as quickly as possible. As she reached for the last two clasps he removed his utility belt in one sweep tossing it aside then pulling his chest plates off over his head. His tank top underneath was clammy and hot from the days wear of heavy plating, Anya got a fist full of it pulled hard on it so they were chest to chest. Marcus stopped himself falling into her by leaning on the wall with arms above her head, his palms flat on the brick work. He sunk down to kiss her roughly, bending his knees slightly as to line his hips with hers. Her hands ran up his chest and around his neck before gripping the thick muscles on his shoulders, she wasn't sure where to put her hands, she wanted to touch every part of him. Her touch needing, longing and satisfying. Her hands seemed to follow their own course as they traced down his back and round the top of his cargos grabbing his ass tightly, pushing him further against her front, Marcus sighed through his nose and her actions.

Marcus was throbbing heavily now, his length in need of instant release from the cage of his cargos. Parting their kisses he stepped back and began quickly unbuckling his fly, lowering his pants down to his thighs, and yanking off each of his boots before stepping out of them completely. His erection stood firm against his stomach, barely covered by his boxers. As he looked up he realised Anya was busy undressing herself, running the zipper of her dress downwards until it hung off her body like a loose sheet. He moved closer to her, resisting the urge to simply rip her clothes away from her body. Running his hands over her hips and up to her breasts, he began cupping and squeezing them firmly much to her approval. He lifted off her dress and unclasped her bra, he gazed longingly at her bare breasts before rolling his palms over them in a circular motion, lowering kisses down her neck and along her collar bone. Her breathing became heavier, she was so wound up in his touch she could come apart just from the foreplay. Anya pushed him backwards and shoved him with all her might onto the edge of her bed, it was clear Marcus wasn't used to her abrupt sexual behaviour, he seemed somewhat bewildered by her taking charge, but he certainly didn't complain when she straddled his lap. Anya swooped her hips forward, letting her slit run up and down the length of his shaft, her head fell back from the pleasure, a moan passed her lips. His stubble scratched her neck as he sucked on her skin and continued his journey southwards, working his mouth around her chest and tugging at her hard nipples lightly with his teeth.

Anya lifted off his top, his body was much wider and more solid than hers, and hot, so unbelievably hot. She could feel his erection strengthen through the fabric of their underwear as she continued rubbing herself against him. Her fingertips clung onto his shoulders as she quickened her pace for a few long minutes. Dismounting him she stood between his legs and pulled down her panties, Marcus' hands reached around her perfect ass and lulled her close enough to him so that he could kiss her body. He started at her abdomen, working his lips around her navel and lowering his trail down to the ample mound of skin covering her core. She removed his bandanna with one fist and grasped his black hair as he ran his finger through her wet folds, her temperature rocketed intensely under his touch, her body quivered. Allowing her knees to go weak she knelt before him and looked him in the eyes, his pale blue depths watched her with anticipation as she removed his boxers. He leant back on his elbows and held her eye contact as, without hesitation, her lips encircled his cock. She gripped the bottom of his shaft and traced round the tip with her tongue Marcus' eyes rolled back before his lids fell closed. Anya watched as his chest rose and fell in time with her actions, up and down, up and down. Mirroring the actions of her mouth with her hand as she worked the hot skin of his shaft with her mouth, as she massaged his thigh with her left hand she was rewarded with a dangerously low groan from her lover; he entwined his fingers with hers and rested their hands on his thigh for a while before pulling her up for a kiss.

Marcus couldn't stand it any longer. Ever since he saw her walking through the courtyards all he wanted to do was thrust himself deep inside her, feel her as she shook 'cause his motions, hear her say his name in a breathless chant. He wasn't a very patient person, Marcus pulled her onto his lap with one hand as he steadied his cock underneath her. The blonde lowered herself over his shaft, gripping his shoulders as she slid him inside her in one painfully slow, teasing motion. Twisting her hips in a circular fashion a few times before raising and lowering her core up and down, her delicious, hot wetness driving him insane. Anya began to moan quietly as she lowered down him further, engulfing his entire length inside her. Marcus' hands rested on her hips as she continued to bounce, he watched her beautiful face as she panted, occasionally letting her head lull forward against his, her rhythm never faulted. He gently twisted her right nipple between his fingers before lowering them down to where they were joined, stroking her clit with the pad of his thumb and forcing her quaking body over the edge; Marcus managed a small smile when she leaned into him as she came undone. Her brows knitted together as she barked for air, trying hard to stifle the loud moans from her lungs, reluctantly coming down for her high.

Anya lifted her head to look at him, her eyes still love drunk as she kissed him allowing his tongue to entwine with hers. Still lodged inside her he placed two hands under her ass and picked her up, turning around he lowered her back down on the bed. Kneeling above her, he pulled out form her warmth and kissed her breasts, lathering her nipples with his tongue, she grasped again at his hair. Marcus pulled her knees up to his chest, throwing her feet over his shoulders as he entered her again. He fucked her with more force this time; the might of his thrusts stemming from his knees, his hands on her hips as he built up speed. Anya's hands gripped the bedframe as his motions caused her to slide up the mattress, the wet noises covered by up the old springs that creaked loudly under their weight. Marcus began to shudder and lowered Anya's legs from his shoulders, pushing her legs apart and let the piston of his thrusts go into top gear, his cock began to boil. Falling onto his arms either side of her he heard her panting, she called his name, her back arched off the bed, it was everything he wanted. With one final deep thrust he came, allowing an exasperated sigh to bellow from his chest. Struggling to keep his weight on his arms, he shuffled back onto his knees before laying down on his side next to her, totally spent.

They lay there panting together, feeling the air around them become cooler as the heat from their sex died away. Marcus ran a hand through his sweaty hair and scooped her body next to his, spooning her frame against his front. Anya smiled and cupped her hand over his, lightly tracing the back of his hand with her thumb. "By the way, don't think I didn't notice your bruises" Anya taunted, reflecting on the conversation from earlier. She had noticed Marcus had taken a few nasty strikes to his arms and torso, only mentioning it now as to not spoil the moment.

"It could have been worse…" Marcus breathed tiredly, not even opening his eyes "…everyone got off lightly, remember?"

And together they fell asleep.


End file.
